User blog:IBeSeddie/iSpy
“iSpy” by IBeSeddie Disclaimer: Original Characters belong to 1seddiefan, Creddie24seven, SunriseDaisy, SCherry08, StraightACarlaay, SakraTheHedgie,and MusicManiac12323. You guys are awesome! All others belong to Dan the Man Schneider! Chapter 1 “I’m sorry guys! I can’t be your intern anymore!” Brad said as he walked down the stairs of Ridgeway. “But why not?!” Carly said, following Brad closely behind. Sam and Freddie weren’t too behind either. “WE NEED YOUR FUDGE.” Sam told Brad. “I’m sorry! My grandmother got sick and I have to help take care of her now. I can’t.” The iCarly trio sighed as Brad, the awesome maker of fudge, walked out the front door. … Loretta was on her laptop, lying on her bed. She was on the iCarly Wiki, a website for fans of the online show to hangout. She was known as LoLo123 on there, and was well known throughout the wiki. This time, she was on to apply for www.iCarlyFanatics.com , a website made for the elite fans. Unfortunately, one question threw her off; “What do you ship? I guess I’ll put… Spish!” Loretta said as she giggled to herself. You see, Loretta is a neutral shipper, but she tells no one to avoid being told ‘You have to be a Seddie/Creddie shipper!’ .She submitted her application and waited. … “Spencer! Were home!” Carly announced. “Hey kiddo! Hey people who don’t live here!”Spencer said as he went into his room. “How would cucumbers turn back into pickles, Sam?” Freddie asked. “I don’t know! Maybe they just—““You guys! We need a new intern!” Carly shouted. “I could be your new intern.” Gibby said. “No offence, Gibby, but your brain is full of pudding.” Sam retorted. “None taken?” Gibby said back, obviously hurt. “Hey! I got an idea! How ‘bout we just post a help wanted ad on one of our fan sites?” Freddie suggested. “Uh, so what, we can get a bunch of crazies coming over? I don’t think so.”Carly said. “No! You see, there’s a fan site called iCarly Fanatics. There’s only a couple of people on there, but I think there trustworthy. Maybe.” “….. Ugh, sure. But if we do get crazies, it’ll be your fault. Now, who wants my special lemonade?” ‘No’s and ‘eww’s filled the room. … Chapter 2 Ruby was out shopping in the mall with her Mom. “Hold on Mom, I gotta go to the bathroom.” She went into JCPenny’s bathroom not to actually use the bathroom, but to check iCarly Fanatics. She was one of the 6 elite members named Rubies and Diamonds. “Ooo! Creddie Fan art!” She whispered in the stall. Just as she was about to look at a manip, she noticed the help wanted ad. It read: “Do you live in the Seattle area? Have you ever wanted to meet Carly, Sam, and Freddie? Is it your dream to work for the iCarly crew? Well, here’s your chance to be the new iCarly intern! Come to the auditions with a resume. The auditions will be held at Bushwell Plaza. Thank You.” “*Gasp* Awesome Sauce!!!!”Ruby ran out the bathroom and returned to her mom. … “Rick! Get out of my room!” Ana yelled at her little brother while he was trying to open her password journal. Yes, she has a password journal. “Rick! Ana! Be nice.” Ana’s Dad scolded. “But Dad! He’s trying to open my journal!” Ana said. Rick was too busy saying ‘Creddie is Awesome’ in the speakers of the journal. “How do you know what my password is—I mean, GET OUT!!!” Ana literally kicked Rick out her room. “Oww! Dad!” Rick ran to his father in the living room. “Geez, little brothers!” Ana went to her computer after putting her password journal away. She went to (You Guessed It) iCarly Fanatics because, like Ruby, she was a member to. Her username was Creddie is Incredible!. “Oh snap! A NEW intern?!” Ana started squealing like a Creddie shipper seeing Carly and Freddie kiss. … Blair was in her secret hiding spot; a space behind some bushes in her backyard. She had just read the ad for the intern job on iCarly Fanatics. As BeautifulBlair90, the co-owner of the website, she was actually the first to read it. And she was defiantly applying. So she decided not only to make an application, but some fan art. It was a Creddie one, but hinted some Cam. For some reason, she always loved Cam. A/N: How do you like it so far? It'll get better soon! Like, seriously better. And also, iCarly Fanatics does not exist. XD Chapter 3 “Hey Mom, did I make you proud by getting a B+ on my test?” Amy said out loud in her room. She looked at her picture of her and her deceased mother in front of the Twin Towers for a split second before continuing throwing darts at a Justin Bieber poster. She could have sworn she heard a ‘yes’. “Amy! Do your homework!” Her Dad said through the door of the light blue room. “Uhh, yeah, sure Dad.” Instead of doing her weekend homework, she decided to check her account, MeansBeloved (Amy actually means beloved so…), and she found the ad. “Oh my gosh! I could actually meet the iCarly people?! This is a dream come true! *Gasp* I could witness Seddie in all its glory?! EEP!” Amy went to go write a song on the guitar out of excitement. … “Woods! Pay attention in class.” Penny’s professor said. Her classmates turned around to see her texting on her phone. “Huh? Oh.OK.” She put the phone away in her purse. “If you’re going to be successful in collage, at least pay attention. Anyways…” The professor looked at the time and noticed that class was over. “Class dismissed. Study for your Geography test.” Penny walked out of the Seattle Institution of Science and drove home. She had a tiny apartment where she got ready for work at a tattoo parlor. A tattoo parlor. Not really helping her ‘I’m not really Goth I’m actually bubbly and nice but afraid to show it’ thing. Before she left again, Penny checked her website iCarly Fanatics and logged in as Penny4ever24, a very popular Seddie shipper with thoughtful blogs entries. Unlike ‘Woods’, a tough, all black wearing Goth, Penny4ever24 was an extremely kind and nice person. She noticed that LoLo123 wanted to apply for membership and took a mental note to ask the other members if they should accept her. Penny then saw the help wanted ad. “An intern… that would be nice…” Penny smiled to herself as she made an application while in the process being late for work. … “I’m home girls!” Alana’s mother called. She walked into Alana’s room. “Where’s Margret?” She asked. “Margret’s with her ‘wittle fwends’.” Margret was Alana’s sister, who always seemed to be with her friends. “Oh, right. Well, I’m getting ready for my next job, alright?” “Alright Mom.” Alana said as she started up her laptop. She was the last member of iCarly Fanatics, Alana’sBanana (pronounced buh-NAH-nuh) and heard that there was an intern job available. She heard right. “I am so applying!” And so she did. A/N: iCant Take It is about to come on so I only wrote this much. Saturday iCarly Fanatics chat Penny4ever24: Ok, LoLo123 from the iCarly Wiki and Deviant Art is trying to become a member. She passed the test. MeansBeloved: Like, THE test?! The one that proves you’re an iCarly psychopath? Like us? XD Alana’sBanana: OMG! I would let her in just for that! Creddie is Incredible! : Oh! I know her on Deviant Art! She makes nice fan art. BeautifulBlair90: She makes cool blogs about shipping too. Rubies and Diamonds: I vote to evict her. Penny4ever24:??? Rubies and Diamonds: Sorry I was watching Big Brother Creddie is Incredible! : Lol :D I vote to not evict her XD MeansBeloved: I vote not to evict her too Alana’sBanana: Me too! Penny4ever24: Then it’s decided! Loretta was on her laptop making digital fan art when she got a message on the iCarly Wiki. “Oh, they must be talking about Super Bra on the last iCarly….wait a minute, it’s from Penny4ever24! Why would she be talking to me?! Unless…” Loretta hurried and went on her talk page. She nearly exploded. Literally. “I’m in?!?!?! I’M IN!!!!!!!! I’M IN!!!!!!!!!! Oh my gosh I never thought I, Loretta DeVega, would be with the GREATS!” She got up immediately and played on her precious guitar quietly because she was so excited. Her father hates her guitar so she tries to keep it on the down low. “Wait, I can go on the website now!” Loretta realized and set her guitar down. iCarlyFanatics.com was beautiful in her opinion. Then she saw the ad posted by Freddie. That glorious ad. … “WHAAA!! PEOPLE ON MY FLOOR!!!!” Lewbert exclaimed as Alana, Amy, Ruby, Penny, Ana, and Loretta jumped back in slight shock. They were in the lobby of Bushwell Plaza. Gibby came down the stairs and faced the girls. “Hey look it’s Gibby!” Alana said. Everyone started clapping and Gibby started blushing. “Aww, butter! C’mon guys, let’s go up to the apartment.” Gibby led them to the Shay Apartment. “Ok, its right up those stairs. Good luck!” He held open the door for the Fanatics, who, by the way, didn’t know the others were Fanatics. They all thought the ad was posted everywhere. Then why, they thought, were there only 7 of them? Anyways, they 7 marveled at the apartment with Spencer trying to stop a flame that erupted on the toilet. While he was using it. “Ahh! WHY?????” They could hear. They ignore Spencer’s yells of pain and continue up the stairs. “Hey everyone! Please line up.” Carly said to the girls who were now smiling like an idiot. Carly, Freddie, and Sam were at at table with some official mumbo jumbo chiz. “First!” Sam said. “My name is Ruby Dazlehoafer. Uh, Hi first of all, and, um, second I just love your guys show and-““NEXT!” Sam yelled rudely, cutting off Ruby. “Hey!” Ruby said slightly pouting. “Sam, let her finish.” Freddie said. “THANK you. As I was saying, I would be perfect for the job because I’m smart n’ stuff. I could do everything with you guys!” Ruby thought she had the perfect mini-interview."Next please!" "Hello, I'm Ana Dinkova. I would be perfect for this job! I could get stuff for you guys, hang out with Freddie... wait, what?!*fake cough* I didn't say anything..." Ana blushed a little and looked at the floor. “Ok then! Next!” Carly said, slightly confused. “Hi, I’m Amy Rodriguez! I can do a lot of things like help rehearse and order things. Oh, and I think Seddie is adorable!” Amy quickly covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what she said. While Ruby, Ana, and Blair were silently fake gagging, Amy, Penny, and Alana smirked. “Uh, yeah. Next.” “My name is Loretta DeVega and I would be the perfect intern for you guys! I make fudge too.” Loretta handed the gang the fudge that suspiciously tasted like Brad’s. “Your resume is impressive! And this fudge is AMAZING!” Freddie said. “Thank You.” Loretta said. “Next!” Penny stood in front of them and stayed silent. Awkward couldn’t even begin to describe the scene. “Uh, what’s your name?” Carly asked “Just call me Woods.” “Ok…and why do you think you would be a good intern?” “Because I would be.” ‘''Because I would be’?! How stupid was that?'' Penny thought. “Next please!” “ I’m Alana Mareshino. Hi Carly, Sam! Hi Freddie.” Alana said the last line with emphasis. You see, Alana has a HUGE crush on Freddie, but since she rarely talks out loud, she felt she should go all out. Even with Sam sitting there. Eyeing her. Scowling. “And I think I would be perfect because I could actually do the work and maybe get better tasting fudge.” Alana said while looking back at Loretta. Loretta raised her eyebrows. “Um, Next.” Carly said. “I’m Blair Milphensen and I’m not ashamed to say I love Creddie” Blair looked at Sam while saying this “and a little Cam.” “Cam? What’s Cam, another pairing?” Freddie asked. “Uh yeah. Between… um… never mind.” Blair watched as the trio made facial expressions as they realized what Cam was. “Yeaaaahhhh…”Carly said. “AAnnnyyyways, please hang out downstairs as we make our decision.” Freddie said. The 7 girls went out the door of the studio. Chapter 4 “Ladies! Carly, Sam, and Freddie would like you all to join them back up in the iCarly studio. And I would possibly like to go on a date with one of you.” The girls looked at Gibby like he was crazy. “Or not.” “Not is the right answer, Gibby.” Ruby said. The 7 walked back upstairs to the studio. “We have decided.” Carly had everyone on the edge of their imaginary seat. “Our new intern is…” Now they were holding their breath. “……..Loretta! Congratulations!” The rest sighed, feeling defeated. “AWESOME! YES!!!” She started dancing around while the others glowered at her. “YAY! Yay…um…*cough cough* yeah. Good job.” She extended her hand out to Amy, who just stared at her. She eventually put her arm down. “You start tomorrow! “ Carly said. “And bring your fudge!” Sam said. The trio left. “Well then…” Ruby said. “That’s so great.” Penny said to herself while she was on her cell phone looking at something. “What’s so great?” Ana said. “I was looking at this.” Penny showed them some fan art on the iCarly wiki. “Oh snap I made this!” Ana exclaimed. Now everyone was surrounding the tiny cell phone. “Your Creddie is Incredible! on this wiki? And on iCarly Fanatics?!” Ruby said. “Because I’m Rubies and Diamonds! I know you!” Now everyone started to reveal who they were… except Penny. If they knew that Penny4ever24 was some strange Goth looking girl, they would probably ridicule her. Or so she thought. “Hey, well since almost all of us are from iCarly Fanatics, let’s do a special mission! To show how much were devoted to iCarly n’ stuff!” Blair suddenly said. “What kind of mission…?” Loretta asked. “Like, we get the inside scoop on Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby!” “And how exactly would we do that?” Loretta started to get an uneasy feeling. “By…um… spying! Yeah! Who agrees?” To them, it was a compelling offer. “Sure what the heck.” Amy says. “Why not?” Ana said. “Yeah.” Penny said. “Cool! I’ll do it!” Alana said. “Woah woah woah, wait. You guys actually want to spy on those poor people?!” Loretta says. Everyone turns to look at her, the only one not agreeing. “I mean sure there the iCarly gang plus Gibby are cool people but does that mean we can spy on them?!” “Yes…?” Amy answered. “Well alright then.” “Shouldn’t we have a cool name? Like… uh… iSpy! Yeah, ‘cause the i means internet, and were spies! Internet Spies!” Ruby said. Everyone agreed. … “Ok, Freddie just entered the Groovy Smoothie. I repeat, Freddie just entered the Groovy Smoothie.” Ana reported into her cell phone. She was hiding behind the arch near the bathroom. “Eh, he’s probably waiting for Sam.” Blair said. She shuddered at the thought of Seddie actually going on a date. “Yeah, well-“ Ana had just saw Carly come in and take a seat at Freddie’s table. “Uhhh… Carly sat down with Freddie.” “And what’s so weird about that? There probably both waiting for Sam.” “There’s only two seats.” “So?” Blair started to understand what she meant. “Well, uh, they haven’t been able to hang out a lot so…” Blair and the other girls were in a closet at Bushwell Plaza and couldn’t believe what they were hearing. “Um, guys? Sam’s twin sister came to town today. She’s with her.” Amy told everyone. Ana’s eyes widened. “Just what are we implying?!” They stayed silent. “CREDDIDENCE!!!!!” Blair shouted. “Creddidence?”Ana asked. “Creddidence.” Blair repeated. “What the heck is Creddidence?” “*sigh* Creddidence is evidence of Creddie. Like Seddidence is evidence of Seddie.” Blair explained. “Are you saying Creddie is on a date?” “Yep.” … “So you recorded the whole date?” Ruby asked Ana. “IT WASN’T A DATE. And, yeah.” Although Ana is a Creddie shipper, she still respects Seddie. “Let’s watch it.” Now the iSpy group was at Ana’s house in her room. “Alright, fine.” She transferred the video from her cell phone to her computer. They watched as Carly and Freddie got really comfortable with each other. And Carly giggling every 5 seconds. “This is bad…” … “And you’re…?” Melanie asked Gibby. “Gibby. Nice to meet you.” Gibby took Melanie’s hand and kissed it. “Oh, a Gentleman.” Melanie smiled. Sam nearly puked. … Chapter 5 “Nice job, Loretta! You got all 10 fish!” Carly praised. Yeah, Loretta had to buy 10 salmons for a bit on iCarly. That’s not weird at all *cough sarcasm cough*. “And did you choose a fan video from iCarly.com?” Freddie asked. “Yep! And I made you guys more fudge!” Loretta turned around and pulled out the fudge that still suspiciously tasted like Brad’s. “YES! FUDGE!” Sam snatched the fudge and started eating it. “Hey!” Carly said. “Oh, just let her. I got more.” Loretta said. “30 seconds to iCarly!” They got into their positions. Loretta sat in that half-a-car that Spencer made. “In five, four, three, two!” Freddie says his little catchphrase that never seems to include the 1. “I’m a girl named Carly!” “I’m a girl named Sam!” “And this is iCarly!” Loretta became more nervous as each bit went by. She didn’t want to see the fan video. Not at all… FLASHBACK “And so we’ll upload it on iCarly.com!” Blair explained. “Why? So we can cause trouble? I agree with Ana. It wasn’t a date! They were just hanging out!”Loretta said. “Without Sam? '''Hmmm?'”Blair said back. “YES!” “Well, while we were talking just now I uploaded it so…” “You what?!” “Yep, and you have to choose a video from this week, or at least that’s what the iCarly rules are. And this is the only video that was uploaded this week.” “Wow, I really appreciate that.” Loretta said sarcastically.'' Loretta was still in the flashback when she snapped back to reality. And reality was Creddie standing there with shocked expressions while Sam was squinting her eyes. Not like ‘I can’t see’ squinting, but ‘What was that?!’angry squinting. “I’m…gonna leave now.” Loretta started to get up. “Oh no you’re not.” Carly said. … “Gibby, are you sure? You don’t have to do this.” Melanie said. They were at a carnival and Gibby was trying to get Melanie a stuffed animal. He was horribly failing. “I can do it!” Gibby threw the ball in the bucket; the ball bounced out and hit poor Gibby in the eye. … Now Loretta, Ana, Amy, Alana, Blair, Penny, and Ruby were in the iCarly studio with Carly, Sam, and Freddie. And it obviously wasn’t for a good reason. “So you people mean to tell me that you were spying on us?” Carly was furious. “…For a while now. AND WE FOUND CREDDIDNCE!” Blair sputtered out. “What?!” “*sigh*Evidence of Creddie. Duh.” “Oh, so your all one of those crazy shipper people, aren’t ya?” They all slowly nodded their heads. Loretta doesn’t ship anything (except Spish of course) but since she doesn’t want anyone to know she doesn’t, she nodded her head too. “This is unbelievable. Who uploaded that video?” Blair was getting annoyed now. Why should they be getting yelled at when Sam should be yelling at Creddie who just found out their love for each other? She thought. “I did! Now shut up, please! You’re voice is annoying! Just admit that you were cheating with Freddie so we can go now!” There was a really awkward silence. Like, really awkward. “Get .Out.”Carly was seething with rage. How dare they accuse her of that?! “Excuse me?” Blair was mad, and she wasn’t going anywhere. “GET OUT!!!!!YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF FREAKS!” They ran out the room, Blair first. I guess I spoke too soon. Chapter 6 They were all in the lobby. “I guess you’re fired then?” Ana said to Loretta. “Yeah.” Alana was just shaking her head, Blair was mumbling something under her breath, Ruby was blogging and Penny just stood there. “Thanks a lot, Blair.” Loretta said. “Well I thought maybe… never mind it was stupid. Sorry.” “She snapped *snap* just like that! And she called us a bunch of freaks! Are we going to take that?” Ruby said when she finished blogging. They were all pretty mad, so at the time, they agreed. “No!” The rest said. “Well then, there’s only one thing to do.” iSpy gathered in a huddle and made their devious plan. … “Gibby, I had a really nice time.” Melanie’s arm was around Gibby’s. They were at her and Sam’s house. “I’m glad you did!” They walked up the stairs and Gibby trips. “*Gasp* Gibby!” “I’m alright…” … “Are you sure nothing happened?” Sam asked Carly. “Sam, I would never do that to you! How could you not trust me? I’m your best friend! Those shippers made it seem like something different.” Carly said. “…Ok.” “Ok?” “Ok.” They hug. “I’ll be back.” Sam got up and looked at the resumes. Some of them said the person was allergic to something. Sam knew what she was going to do next. A/N: Duh dun dun! Oh no! Carly's acting mean, and Gelanie's happening?! What has the world come to?! XD … Ding Dong! Amy’s doorbell rang and she opened the door. “Ooo! What’s this?” There was a brown package and a (very fake) note. It said: “Sorry we got mad. Here’s a treat for you! –Sam Benson Puckett” “Uh huh…” Amy was super suspicious of the package. Not just because Sam apparently wants to be the future Mrs. Benson. She opened the package and there was Blue Tea in it. Amy was six the last time she drank Blue Tea and it wasn’t pretty. Her face turned red, and she started sweating and shaking. She was in the hospital for a week. “Oh, so there trying to poison me now, eh? I see now.” Amy slammed the box/package and went on iCarly Fanatics’ Chat. MeansBeloved: Guys! A certain web show co-host tried to practically kill me! Alana’sBanana: Oh really? Well that same one tried to kill me too! With peanuts! BeautifulBlair90: Mine tried to with sunflower seeds and rhinos! Penny4ever24: Rhinos? BeautifulBlair90: Yeah, like the DNA. It was rhino hair. How did she get rhino hair?! Rubies and Diamonds: Now that’s just crazy! Creddie is Incredible!: W.O.W. LoLo123: That’s so wrong. MeansBeloved: Revenge! A/N: I will update everyday after school if I can! They started to think about everything. The whole Carly Yelling thing, and what Sam Benson just tried to do. This wasn’t going to be good. “Sam, you what?!” Carly said to her best friend. “I sent some of them their allergies. Big whoop.” Carly sighed. “You can’t just do that! You could have killed one of them! Now there probably going to get back at us now.” Sam just shrugged her shoulders. She didn’t care about that. She cared that they came in-between her and her friendship. And her relationship. … Rubies and Diamonds: So were defiantly doing this, right? BeautifulBalir90: Just like last time, only we make it clear that were spying on them. Amy sat there on her computer, thinking of what to say next. Would she make her mom proud by doing this? Probably not. MeansBeloved: … Ok I’m in. Alana’sBanana: Woot Woot! Let’s go. Creddie is Incredible!: Yep! Just stare and wave. Stare and wave… LoLo123: Penny, are you in? Penny obviously didn’t want to. She didn’t want to give away that she was Penny4ever24, but she also wanted to join in this iSpy final mission. Maybe she could say something to them, like: Penny4ever24: I’m sending my friend. You all know her. I have class tomorrow, sry. LoLo123: Aww. L … Chapter 7 Spencer sat on the couch with Carly and started watching Full House. Just then, they heard a knock on their window. They turned around to see Ana and Loretta staring at them through the window, smirk, and wave. Then they started taking pictures. “What the-?!” Carly sprang up from the couch and closed the blinds. “Oh my gosh! Crazy people!” Sam was eating some beef jerky outside. Ruby and Amy popped out from some bushes and started recording with a camera. “Hey Sam.” They laughed and ran away. “What was that?” Freddie was in his apartment when Penny, Alana and Blair came out of a closet and stared at him. “Wha- wh-“He couldn’t even finish his sentence. They exited the apartment walking slowly backwards, still staring at him. Penny did that ‘I’m watching you’ thing with her fingers. They all laughed as they closed the door. “So, how do you know Penny4ever24?” Blair asked. “Uh, I’m just a friend.” Penny answered. Too close for her comfort. “Ok, I have an eye on Creddiam. Not making myself known.” Ana was spying on the iCarly crew behind a bush and was communicating to iSpy through her cell phone. She was about jump out when she noticed Sam hugged Carly and kissed Freddie and went into a van. Ana knew it was Sam’s mom’s van. Then all of a sudden Creddie sat down on a bench and started talking like crazy. Freddie caressed Carly’s hair. That made Ana’s eyes bug out. Last time I checked, wasn’t Seddie dating? Ana tried to get the Creddie thoughts out of her head, but she couldn’t. She kept thinking they were gonna do something like,… kiss. Her dream came true. “Ana? Are you ok? What’s going on?” Ruby said through the phone. “SHUSH! THINGS ARE HAPPENING!” (A/N iParty with Victriorious, anyone?) Ana watched closely (and videotaped) Creddie as they pulled apart. Then their faces went from ‘…awesome’ to ‘WTF?!’. “Uhhhh, I… didn’t…” Carly just sat there stuttering.“I’m so sorry! Dang it!” Freddie hurried up and got out of there. Carly still sat, thinking What did we just do?!. “YES! Wait, NO!!” Ana is a Creddier, but this is breaking Seddie up! Would she really be happy with that? (Maybe JK XD). Ana was at her house with iSpy and she did NOT want to tell them what happened. Right know she was with Loretta in the kitchen getting snacks for everyone back in her room. “So what happened? You know, after you said ‘SHUSH, THINGS ARE HAPPENING!’ and hung up?” Loretta asked. “It was a…false alarm.” “Well, what was it?” “Oh, uh, somebody threw…a…potato.” “A potato?” “Yeah! Someone threw a potato at…Carly? Yep, Carly.” “Why would--““OK! Nobody threw a potato!... Can I tell you something? First off, what to you ship?” “Um, Spish.” Loretta said that with a laugh. “No, really.” “Uh… Cam.” “Ok that’s fine. You won’t freak out as much if I tell you.” “Tell me what?” Ana looked around to make sure Rick, her Mom, her Dad, or anyone else from iSpy was listening. Then she whispered those fateful words: ‘''I saw Creddie Kiss.’''. “What?! No. You probably saw wrong. Freddie isn’t like that. And Carly isn’t that stupid.” “I have a video of it.” “Let me see.” Ana showed Loretta the video. “Oh snap! We gotta show iSpy this!” “No! Then they’re gonna want to show it to the iCarly gang! Were not letting that happen!” Loretta was unfortunately bad with secrets, so it was gonna come out, one way or another. … “H-hey Spencer. I’m home.” Carly said, still shocked about what happened. “Hey! I made spaghetti tacos for dinner!”Spencer was in the kitchen with his chef hat on. “Yay.” “Yay? You don’t look so happy.” “It’s nothing Spencer, I just OH MY GOSH YOU’RE HAT’S ON FIRE!” Spencer looked up to see that his hat was indeed on fire. “AHH!!! Help!” Carly put out the fire with a cup of water. Just then, Sam walked in and set her book bag down. “What goes on?” “SAM! W-w-what are you doing here?” Carly stuttered. “ First off, why were you and Freddie avoiding me at school?” “Uhh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”“Ok, what’s going on?” Sam was getting suspicious now. “Nothing! I promise!” “Promise?” “Promise!” Chapter 8 Ruby and Blair were in Ana’s room talking. “I’m gonna look on the iCarly Wiki a sec, ‘kay?” Ruby said to Blair. “Look on the Creddie page for me!” “Will do!” Ruby then noticed on Ana’s computer the video she uploaded from her phone. Not necessarily trying to fight her curiosity, she watched it. “O.M.G.! BLAIR,LOOK AT THIS!” “What, what is it?” Blair got up from the bed and jumped to the computer. “OH SNAP! ... Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” A devilish grin escaped the lips of Ruby and Blair. “Do you know how to hack a website?” Blair asked. … Ana was in her living room with Loretta, Amy, Alana, and Penny. Penny was being dark and gloomy as always, Amy was drawing a picture of her mom, Alana was listening to Ana and Loretta, and Ana and Loretta were talking. Loretta was still battling a fight between herself and her mind. Her mind was saying ‘''Go ahead, tell them the secret! Tell them about Creddie!’''. “I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I’m sorry Ana, but I have to tell them! *sigh* Ana was spying on Creddiam, and Sam left, and then stuff happened, and Carly and Freddie….” Ana stopped Loretta there. “Please don’t tell them.” “What? Go on; we were gonna ask anyways.” Amy said. “They… um… uh… kissed.” Loretta said super quietly. “What?” “They… kissed.” Loretta said super quietly. “What?” “They… kissed.” Penny immediately looked up from her phone, and Alana and Amy had a ‘WTF?!’ face on. “Are you serious?” Alana said. “Yes. Sorry Ana.” Ana had her head in her hands. “I want proof! I don’t believe it!” Ana reluctantly pulled out her Pear phone and showed them the horrible/wonderful footage. “NO!!!How could this happen?!” Penny bursted out. Everyone turned to look at her, and she quickly went back to doing whatever on her cell phone. “This ain’t right! Wait, we can use this as revenge too-“ “No! We are not doing that! That would be ruining their lives!” Ana said. “Yeah, let’s not.” They all agreed. Except Blair and Ruby, of course. … “Hey.” Ruby said as she walked in her house. She was greeting her Mom. “Hi Ruby! Are you having another little meeting with your, what did you call it, iSpy group?” Her Mom said. “Yep. On Friday, viernes.” “Someone’s been paying attention in Spanish class!” “Yeah I have!” Ruby walked into her room, knowing exactly what she was doing on Friday. “Ok, this is my best work!” Blair was back in her hiding spot in the backyard, drawing some fan art. It was Creddie, of course. Just then, Blair got a text message from Ruby. ‘Ready for friday? >:)’ It read. ‘Deff. I got the vid.’ Blair replied. Blair kept replaying that horrible/wonderful video of that that she took from Ana’s computer and put it on her Pear phone. “Soon, the iCarly’s will know the truth!” Blair said while still in-between the bushes. iCarly Fanatics chat Penny4ever24: My friend told me about the creddidnce. Scary stuff. No offence @ Creddie is Incredible! BeautifulBlair90 Rubies and Diamonds Creddie is Incredible! : None taken :) LoLo123: So someone texted me were watching iCarly together Friday? Alana’sBanana: I got that text too MeansBeloved: wat up wit that? BeautifulBlair90: I sent it! Deff watch it, ‘k? Rubies and Diamonds: I know I will… Ruby smirked when she typed that. Penny4ever24: We always watch iCarly, were fanatics remember? BeautifulBlair90: exactly … “I don’t know Jason, something’s fishy here. Why would she ask us to watch iCarly unless something is going on?” Amy asked Jason, her very awesome boyfriend. “I’m not sure Amy. And you know what? I’ve never met your new friends. When can I?” Uhhh…” Amy really didn’t want Jason to meet them. Since Jason was a skater, maybe iSpy might think he’s weird or something. “There’re always busy so…” “Aww, that’s too bad.” “Ruby, what are you doing?” Like Amy, Ruby was the only one with a boyfriend. “Hold on Max, (A/N Max and Ruby, Ruby and Max… anyone know where that’s from?) I’m getting my stuff ready for Friday.” “Oh. So after this, you’re leaving them alone?” Max questioned. “Yep. It’s our ultimate revenge. Some of the other girls don’t even know about it yet!” “Wow.” Max continued to watch Ruby run back and forth in her room. … Chapter 9 Era el viernes. In other words, it was Friday (A/N Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday…) and almost time for iCarly. Like 5 mins till. “Are you ready?!” Blair asked iSpy. “Yeah.” Penny said, still sounding down as always. Everyone turned to look at her before returning to the computer screen they were crowded around. “I’m Ylrac!” Carly said to the camera. “And I’m Mas!” Sam said. “And this is iCarly! Woohoo!” They said together. Blair and Ruby got more and more excited. Just like the ‘fan video’ before, they were using the monitor to have revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. Alana noticed this excitement, but didn’t say anything. She hardly says anything because after getting addicted to iCarly, she ditched her friends and won’t usually talk to someone unless their online. “And that was ‘Messin’ with Lewbert’!” Carly said after a while. The web show had been going on for a while now, but to Blair it seemed like 10 seconds. That girl was too excited. “Now, time for some videos sent to us by you! Hit it, Freddie!” “Ready Blair?” “Ready Ruby.” The rest of iSpy looked at them with confused expressions. What the chiz were they talking about? “Watch out guys.” Ruby did some things on the computer while Blair, Loretta, Ana, Amy, and Penny watched. “Here we go.” 2/3 of the Creddiers in the room smirked. (People smirk a lot in this fanfic, don’t they?) Freddie pressed the button and the monitor pulled out. Uh Oh… … “What’s this?” Sam asked confused. “I-I don’t know, but we should turn this off. Freddie turn this video off, please.” “I don’t know where it’s coming from! I can’t!” While Freddie and Carly were trying to turn the video off,and putting the emergency video of Spencer flirting with a watermelon on iCarly.com , they forgot Sam was watching it. “''WHAT. WAS. THAT?!” Sam turned around, obviously livid. “…eep…” Carly said…kind of. ''“ANSWER. ME.” Sam looked back and forth at her (ex?) boyfriend and Best friend. “I can explain Sam…” Freddie tried to say why in heck that happened, but Sam leaped on him and started to beat him up. “Stop Sam! It wasn’t his fault!” Carly said but to no avail. “''HOW DARE YOU KISS CARLY!!!” Sam was so heartbroken. She had a feeling '''someone' still had feelings for someone. She felt like she got played, like Freddie just settled for her after he couldn’t have Carly. Carly was still trying to explain that it was an accident,but she wasn’t having that. It was no accident in her mind. … “Ok, what just happened?” Loretta asked Ruby. Blair and Ruby smiled at each other and laughed. “It was iSpy’s greatest feat ever!” Blair said. “What exactly did you do?” Amy said. “We showed them the CREDDIDNCE!” “Uh, what Creddidnce?” Loretta said. “The one we found on Ana’s computer! Thanks, Ana.” Ana stared at them. “What?! You mean that one?!”Ana couldn’t believe it. “Uh Huh.” “We made an agreement NOT to do that!” “When was that? Me and Blair were in your room.” There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. “I didn’t know Creddiers were that dumb…” Amy said under her breath. “What?” Blair said, getting a little closer to Amy. “I said I didn’t know Creddiers were that dumb.” Ana raised an eyebrow, Blair glared at her and Ruby did the same. “And I didn’t know Seddiers were ignorant.” “Woah woah woah! What do you think you’re saying?” Alana got up from the couch in the living room (that’s where they were watching iCarly) and faced Ana, Blair and Ruby, who was now standing side by side. “I’m saying Seddiers are mean, rude, and just plain annoying.” Now it was Penny’s turn to get up. “Wanna say that again Miss Oh I Hope Freddie Will Drop Sam and Go for Carly?” It was Ana, Blair, and Ruby vs. Amy, Ana, and Penny. “Calm down guys! What up with the stereotypes? I thought we were all friends!” Loretta said, trying to ease the tension. “Friends with the Seddiers? Fat chance!” Blair said. “I can’t believe you said that about Creddie shippers. I thought you were nice, Amy. Guess not.” Ana scoffed. “Wow. You guys are lame for actually thinking that Creddie could happen.” “LOOK AT THE VIDEO.” “Oh shut up!” “Stop it! You people are jank! What’s wrong with you?!” Loretta was getting angry herself. “Aren’t you a shipper too?! You have no right to say anything!” And with that, everyone left the house in a huff. … (A/N Well, I think things are going well with Creddiam and iSpy, don’t you think?) … Chapter 10 Loretta wasn’t having this. Her new friends were fighting over, out of all the things in the world, shipping. And iCarly hasn’t come on in weeks. Well, she was gonna change that, even if she had to use force. “Hey Mom, um, iSpy is meeting up again. Can you take me to Bushwell Plaza?” Loretta asked her mother. “Sure, but what’s the rope for?” “Uh…for a game.” Loretta’s mom took her to the apartment building and dropped her off. She breathed heavily as she marched up the stairs to 8-C. *Knock knock* “Hello?” Spencer answered the door. Loretta pounced on him and tied him up. She duct taped his mouth and put him in a closet. “Sorry Spencer, gotta fix some things.” Loretta found Carly and did the same. She tied her to a chair in the studio. Then she went to 8-D, knocked out Mrs. Benson, and tied up Freddie. Loretta set him on a chair in the studio, too. Then she walked all the way to Sam’s house and knocked her out (surprisingly). She tied her up and got another chair. Then Loretta set 6 more chairs down. “''Mmmph!” Carly attempted to say. “Hush! I’m trying to help!” Loretta threw a pillow at Carly. Then she sent two separate texts. One like this to Ruby, Blair, and Ana: Meet me @ the iCarly studio. Only the awesome people (Creddie shippers) are commin’. Secrete meeting! See u there! And one like this to Penny, Amy, and Alana: Meet me @ the iCarly studio. Only the awesome people (Seddie shippers) are commin’. Secrete meeting! See u there! Loretta’s job was done. All she needed to do was wait. … “Take a seat, please.” Loretta told to the Creddie half of iSpy in the studio. “What the heck is going on?” Blair asked. Just then, the Seddie half of iSpy came in. “Woah, hold on! What are ''they ''doing here?!” Amy said. Everyone (except Carly, Sam, and Freddie of course.) started talking at once. “Settle down!!!” Loretta shouted. “Now, everyone shut up a sec and let me explain!” All was quiet. “Someone needs to do some explaining.” Loretta looked right at Ruby and Blair. “Ok, ok. We did that to show ''them”, Ruby pointed to the trio, “not to mess with us. That’s why. Happy?” “NO I’M NOT HAPPY! *sigh* Why did you have insult Amy, Alana, and Penny?” “’Cause! They insulted us! Don’t you remember? They called Creddiers dumb and said it would never happen!” Amy interjected this 2 way convo. “And they called us ignorant, rude mean, and annoying! That doesn’t ''count?!” “OK!!! Ruby, Blair, it wasn’t right for you to do that behind our backs. And Amy, it wasn’t right to make fun of our Creddie shippers.” Loretta reasoned. “Friends fight right?” Alana said quietly. iSpy looked at each other and with their eyes said ‘SorryL.’ They did a very cliché group hug. “Anyone wanna say something else?” “Um… some of my relatives… in 9/11…” Ruby didn’t bother to say the rest. “My mom was killed in 9/11, Ruby.” Amy told her. “Is that it?” Penny shifted in her seat. Would she…? “Uh…I have somethin’.” Penny’s mouth had a mind of its own. “I’m……….Penny4ever24.” “What?” Loretta was confused. So was everyone else. “I’m Penny4ever24. There. You can make fun of me now.” There was an awkward silence. “AWESOME SAUSE!” iSpy yelled at the same time. “Wait, what? You don’t think I’m weird or anything?” Penny couldn’t believe it. Why would you think the most beloved Seddie shipper in the fandom is awesome if she looks like this? “NO, NOT AT ALL!” They said together again. Penny smiled to herself. She knew she had real friends. “''MPHHHP!” Carly said behind the duct tape. Sam woke up just then. “Wuhp thuh?” Sam tried to say. “Oh yeah. Time for the ultimate discussion.” Loretta ripped off the duct tape, earning an ‘OW!’ from the 3. “Carly, explain the Creddidnce to Sam and us, please.” “What? Oh yeah, ‘evidence of Creddie’.” Blair beamed. “There’s nothing to explain! Sam’s not going to let me talk!” “Ok, fine.” Loretta put on a fresh strip of tape on Sam’s mouth. “Talk.” “Ok. Sam, remember that play at school me and Freddie are in? And remember you got in trouble for stuffing that fish down Gibby’s pants and so they forced you to help with the play?” Sam slowly nodded her head yes. “Well, at the Groovy Smoothie, we were PRATCING OUR LINES. And at the park, WE PRACTICED ANOTHER ONE OF OUR SCENE AGAIN. You even saw us do that scene at school! But you obviously weren’t paying attention at school. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO KISS. IT WAS IN THE SCRIPT. WE DIDN’T SEE IT AT FIRST. SO WE DID IT, IT GOT ALL AWKWARD, AND WE BOLTED. GOT IT?!” Carly finished her mini-rant with a sigh. “See Sam? Carly would never do that to you. I'' would never do that to you.” Freddie said. Loretta slowly took the tape off of Sam. “Really?” Was all she could say. “Yeah. Really.” “…Sorry.” Sam lowered her head in shame. She immediately sprung her head back up and gave Carly and Freddie a shy smile. “Can we be untied now so we can have a stupid, cliché hug too?” Freddie said to Loretta. “Yeah.” They were untied and, as promised, did a big cliché group hug. … “I’m not a girl named Sam!” Carly said. “And I’m not a girl named Carly!” Sam said to the camera. “And this isn’t iCarly!” They said together. “Now, meet our new friends Loretta, Amy, Penny, Alana, Ruby, Ana, and Blair!” They all came out from behind the corner and joined the co-hosts. “They’re dippers!” “Shippers.” Amy coughed -said. “Whatever.” Sam said. “And there here to prove that they are awesome.” “What’s the only way to prove that your awesome, Sam?”Carly fake questioned “Pffft, that’s easy. Standing next to the world’s fattest priest.” “Uhh…no. You gotta do some…” Sam hit one of the buttons on her remote. ‘RANDOM DANCING!’ Filled the room. And they all random danced. '(A/N That's all folks! I'm about to do another fanfic so get ready!)''' Category:Blog posts